Thea Queen
Thea Dearden Queen (born January 21, 2339) is a female Human who is the daughter of Malcolm Merlyn and the late Moira Queen, the step-daughter of the late Robert Queen (though treated unquestionably as his daughter throughout his life), the ex-step-daughter of Walter Steele, the maternal younger half-sister of Oliver Queen, the paternal younger half-sister of the late Tommy Merlyn and the aunt of William and Jonathan. Thea is also the ex-girlfriend of Roy Harper. After learning how to fight from Malcolm, Thea became a vigilante and member of Team Arrow using her half-brother's nickname for her, Speedy, as her codename. Future In a potential future, Thea was absent from Star City by 2397; though John, Typhuss and Quentin were confirmed dead, Felicity was gone, and Laurel was also greatly implied to be deceased, Thea's fate was left in question. However, it is clear that if alive she stopped operating as "Speedy" following Grant Wilson's rise to power. Personality Initially, Thea can be seen as reckless, selfish, impulsive, and immature. She turned to a life of substance abuse and partying to fill the void of losing her father and older brother. However, when Moira tried to be a decent parent for the first time by grounding her for breaking into a store, Thea obeyed the punishment even though she called Moira out at first. She also has a good heart and often tries to do the right thing, and looks up to Oliver. When she meets Roy Harper, a young criminal, she quickly forms a strong romantic attraction, and she is shown to be extremely devoted to him, repeatedly bailing him out of jail. She also showed up to the auction for Unidac Industries to support Walter even though she said she had no intention of going at first. After Roy is saved by the Hood, Thea goes along with him to meet the man who saved his life. This shows that Thea, while young, reckless, and impulsive, has a strong sense of loyalty and camaraderie for those she loves. Thea is also shown to be unpredictable. One example was when she would intentionally show up late to school and sometimes be on time. After working with Laurel, her partying and drug abusing days came to be exchanged for a more dutiful and emotionally responsible personality. After the quake, Thea became much more responsible, having to fend for herself financially from Moira's imprisonment, and Oliver's self-imposed exile. She eventually became the new owner of Verdant. Though Thea was originally opposed to Roy being a vigilante like the Arrow she eventually warmed up to it when Roy saved Sin, though Thea still tried to be involved as much as possible. When Roy is injected with the Mirakuru and becomes more aggressive, Thea begins to feel pushed away as Roy doesn't talk about it with her. When Roy later breaks up with her she becomes extremely depressed. Furthermore, when Thea learns that Malcolm Merlyn is her biological father from Slade Wilson, she becomes angry towards Oliver and Moira, for keeping the secret from her, branding them liars and disowning them as family. When Moira is murdered by Slade to protect Thea, right in front of her with her final words to Thea that she loves her, Thea is completely devastated, numb with despair to the point she decides to leave Starling City. When Malcolm Merlyn appears during the Siege, protecting her from Slade's super-soldiers, saying he was her father, she at first rejected Malcolm, was disgusted by him and even tried to shoot him, (Thea is more like her biological father, then she realizes). However, after Thea learned of Roy working with the Arrow, this was the last straw for her and so she went back to Malcolm. Determined not to feel weak or hurt ever again, Thea sought training from Malcolm, to teach her how to defend herself. After six months' training under Malcolm, Thea has become a much more confident, disciplined, emotionally stronger person and can physically fend for herself as well. Despite Malcolm being a murderer, she has accepted Malcolm as her father and calls him dad. However she also has shown to have become manipulative in lying about not knowing Malcolm, his training her and avoiding any conversations about him with Oliver. Malcolm's harsh training has turned her in a capable fighter as she is able to act quickly and decisively when cornered. This was shown when confronted with the Arrow, she threw glass in his face and kicked him in the groin after which she escaped. Later on, when Thea finally learns of Oliver's identity as the Arrow, she showed great maturity in accepting her half-brother's vigilante identity, she went back to looking up to him and gracefully praised him for all of the lives he'd saved, for all the good he'd done for Starling City, knowing everything he did was to protect her. However, when she learns from Oliver that Malcolm had drugged and brainwashed her with Vitura and had her murder Sara Lance under his manipulations, Thea is devastated, beyond horrified. She begins to unravel, holding Slade Wilson at gunpoint on Lian Yu, and viciously turns against Malcolm. When faced against the League of Assassins, Thea arranges for them to kidnap Malcolm so he faces justice. When Oliver points out, she will feel guilty for what she did, she tried to brush this off, however, her conscience catches up with her, Thea realizes she tried to have her own father killed while wracked with guilt over Sara and coming to regret every decision she's made since accepting Malcolm. She even attempts suicide by Nyssa's hand. When Oliver returns with Malcolm, Thea, feels remorse for what she did to her father, but covered it up, when she said she would turn him over to the League all over again. She laments she doesn't know what she's doing, who she is anymore. After being revived by the Lazarus Pit (after she was killed by Ra's al Ghul), her rebirth appeared to have left its mark on her soul. She had a much more actionable persona as well as a dark sense of honor. She feels responsible for her half-brother's defection for his joining the League of Assassins. When Oliver was supposedly brainwashed and had Diggle at sword-point, she shoots an arrow through her half-brother's arm to stop him and threatened him the next would be in his eye. When Roy decides to end their relationship, as well as leaving her his Arsenal suit, she accepts it and is inspired to assume her own mantle joining Team Arrow and operate as a vigilante under the name Speedy. After six months of being a vigilante, the side effects of the Lazarus Pit's waters started to take affect, Thea has become extremely aggressive and bloodthirsty to the point of being unstable and unpredictable. Powers and abilities Former powers *'Immunity:' It has been revealed that Thea was immune to Damien's powers and using them on her actually caused them to backfire onto himself, almost killing him. This is most likely due to the Lazarus Pit and it's magical properties as well as her bloodlust. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' After 5 months of training, Thea became a strong fighter, that can clash in battle with several opponents. Malcolm Merlyn trained Thea in kenjutsu and martial arts, and after some time, Thea received excellent physical training. During her training and the fight she showed excellent flexibility and coordination. *'Skilled swordswoman:' During the five months, Thea went away with Malcolm Merlyn, he has trained her in kenjutsu and other forms of sword fighting. She became so skillful, that she could easily defeat two trainers at once and received praise from Malcolm during their sparring sessions. Even after being a vigilante for six months, Thea's swordsmanship skills are still not yet at her half-brother and father's level, as she was overpowered by Malcolm on two separate occasions, who defeated her with little effort. *'Expert archer:' Thea is highly skilled in archery, having won archery contests. She was able to quickly shoot three arrows to Sara in her chest. She shot an arrow at Oliver's arm with great accuracy. *'Expert knife-thrower:' Without watching she was able to throw a letter opener to Malcolm's forehead, which he caught. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Along with highly skilled swordsplay, Thea became a proficient fighter, who can easily beat two trainers. She combines her sword mastery with powerful kicks and punches. When Oliver confronted her (in his guise as the Arrow) she landed a groin kick and then tried to use multiple strikes on him, however, Oliver blocked and dodged her blows, after which she flees the scene. However, she was unable to fight off Chase, an agent of the League of Assassins, and was almost killed, if not for Roy and Malcolm's intervention. Later on, she was able to fend off Slade Wilson alongside Oliver, however, it should be noted that Oliver was seriously injured at the time and if Thea had not pulled a gun on Slade, when she did, she would have been defeated by the latter. Unfortunately, she was no match for Ra's al Ghul, as she was overpowered and almost killed by the latter, this shows that Thea is still not yet at her half-brother and father's level *'Skilled stick fighter:' Thea is skilled in fighting with sticks. Being able to spar with Oliver and impressing him. *'Stealth/Free running/Acrobatics:' After 5 months of training, Thea was able to sneak up on Sara who only realized she was there when she called her name. After 5 months of training, Thea was able to escape from Oliver (in his guise as the Arrow) by jumping off her balcony. *'High-level intellect/Expert detective/Great business acumen: '''Thea is proven to be highly intelligent for her age. She was able to trace the chain from a wallet to Roy Harper, who stole her purse at the time. She can sense when someone is lying or hiding something from her, she figured out that her half-brother and mother were secretly fighting, and she notice that Oliver is keeping a secret about Sara. She took over her half-brother's club Verdant, she became a successful businesswoman and was able to run the club perfectly. *'Toxicology:' Thea has displayed a familiarity with poisons, being able to detect disguised cyanide in red wine. *'Indomitable will/Tolerance for pain:' Thea was also taught by Malcolm to withstand pain by pouring hot liquid over her hand. By the end of her 6-month stay with her when someone accidentally spilled hot coffee on her she didn't even flinch from the pain. When Oliver dislocated her shoulder she merely groaned in pain, showing she was able to tolerate this pain as well. Even more, Thea has shown great mental strength, able to overcome the brainwashing effects of H.I.V.E.'s drug and regain her independence. Former weaknesses *'Bloodlust:' Due to her being revived by the Lazarus Pit, Thea will forever be compelled to kill, with the impulse only subsiding for a month at a time if she gives in to it; the only way to permanently end it was allegedly to kill the one who killed her, which was impossible as Ra's al Ghul was already dead. When she resisted the urge, it eventually turned on her to take her own life, but she was saved when Nyssa al Ghul provided Oliver with the Lotus elixir, which he used to cure Thea of the condition permanently. Equipment *'Shinai/Bokken:' Thea has a wooden sword for training in kenjutsu. *'Katana:' Thea has a katana for training in kenjutsu. *'Customized compound bow:' While killing Sara and shooting Oliver (as Al Sah-Him), she used a bow similar to the one Malcolm uses. *'Jian:' Thea has a Chinese straightsword for her training with Malcolm. *'Dark Archer suit:' While killing Sara, she wore a dark suit with a hood. The suit seemed to be inspired by the League of Assassins suit her father wears as his persona the Dark Archer. *'Arsenal suit:' Thea was given Roy's Arsenal suit to use as her heroic alter-ego, Speedy, to hide her identity from her enemies, when she goes out fighting crime. It is also unknown what materials it is made from; with the exception of kevlar. It seems to resemble the suit worn by her half-brother. Roy gave the suit to Thea, claiming that red looked better on her. *'Customized recurve bow:' While out fighting crime as Speedy, Thea uses a red colored recurve bow. *'Hunting arrows:' While killing Sara, she used hunting arrows similar to that of Malcolm Merlyn and members of the League of Assassins. Later on as her heroic alter-ego as Speedy, she uses red colored arrows similar to Roy's. *'Quiver:' While killing Sara, and as Speedy, she wore a dark quiver to carry her arrows with her. *'Trick arrows:''' It has only been shown twice but Thea has used a grappling hook arrow and she used a syringe arrow. Category:Humans Category:Halliwell family Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members